Leone/Relationships
Leone has developed several relationships within the story among the different groups present in the story. Lillie's House Adelia Lillie Adelia is extremely fond of Leone and raised him as if he were her own child, she has high aspirations for him and believes in his future. Adelia seems to trust Leone with the well being of the other children in the orphanage as she leaves him in charge every time she is not around. Leone also admires her greatly and is very protective of her. Leone always does whatever he can to help her out and feels guilty when she gets worried about his safety when she sees his scars. Leone cares for Adelia so much because she was the first ever mother figure that he had. Occult Research Club Rias Gremory At first, Rias and Leone seem to have an uneasy relationship, this is mainly due to Leone's criticism of her leadership skills. Leone finds Rias's emotional thinking annoying and useless and so the two usually find themselves on opposing sides of most arguments. Rias also doesn't take kindly to Leone insulting her and hurting her pride as a high class devil as she isn't used to being looked down upon. Over time the two seem to lose the grudge that stands between them with Leone beginning to view Rias as more than a bitchy spoon-fed heiress while Rias comes to respect Leone's intelligence and even swallows her pride to verify Leone's criticism of her leadership skills as true. Akeno Himejima Akeno takes an immediate liking to Leone from the first time she meets him, finding his looks and personality really cute. From the moment Akeno laid eyes on Leone she got the eminent feeling that she had found something that she didn't know she needed in her life until she saw it, that thing being a little brother figure. On the other hand, Leone's first action towards Akeno was to hold her at scissor point for violating his personal space when she ran up to hug him. As the story progresses Leone gradually warms up to Akeno's constant violation of his personal space and ultimately ends up accepting her as an annoyingly overbearing older sister figure, claiming that her touch isn't "Repulsive" like the others. From the beginning of their interactions Akeno seems to care greatly for a Leone's well being as seen when she is angered and saddened when she hears of what Leone had to go through in order to protect the orphanage and the other children there. Akeno also seems to act as an overprotective sister when it comes to the women who are interested in Leone as Akeno makes sure to warn any girl that approaches Leone sternly that should they hurt him they will suffer, an action which Leone is surprisingly grateful for as it encourages women who are interested in him (whom he views as nuisances) to stay away from him. It is shown several times that Akeno has developed a brother complex for Leone. Yuuto Kiba At first, Kiba held a one sided grudge against Leone for his harsh insults and criticism towards Rias. Leone however ignored him as he didn't see Kiba as someone worth his time. After finding out about Leone's combat abilities, Kiba comes to respect Leone's speed and skills. Although he would never admit it, Kiba feels a certain amount of jealousy towards Leone for the latter's success in protecting his fellow orphans, an accomplishment Kiba himself could not achieve as a child at the cost of his friend's lives. However, after Leone assures Kiba that the latter's friends would have still met the same end had Leone been in his position, Kiba begins to view Leone as a different light, now seeing him as a trusted friend and comrade which the latter doesn't seem to mind. Koneko Toujou At their first meeting, the two didn't seem to have any form of relationship besides merely acknowledging each other's presence. The two have little to know dialogue between themselves and the two don't really seem to hold much interest in one another. Koneko respects Leone for his strength and bravery while Leone appreciates Koneko's quite and reserved nature, inwardly dubbing her the least annoying person he has ever met. Asia Argento The two didn't really speak much when they first met. However, after Asia had learned about Leone's past she demonstrated great compassion for the young boy, something that did not go unnoticed by the latter. Leone's views Asia as childish and naive but claims that those are good traits for her to have as it shows how truly kind she is. Leone also demonstrates a slight fondness for Asia due to the fact that she reminds him a lot of the younger orphans in Lillie's House, leading the boy to see her as a distant younger sister despite him being nearly four years younger than her. Issei Hyoudou Upon meeting the two don't seem top pay any a lot of attention to each other but that soon changes when Leone criticizes Rias and her ability as a leader, causing Issei to enthusiastically defend her. Because of this interaction Leone thought of Issei as a perverted fool who was too loud for his own good. After more interactions and the unraveling of Leone's past, Issei shows great admiration for Leone's bravery and will to protect the children of the orphanage, leading on to him giving him the title "World's most badass 14 year old" which Leone doesn't appreciate. However, after seeing how Issei treats the kids at Lillie's house, Leone does begin to respect Issei's kindness and even shows to trust him to an extent. Gasper Vladi Leone despises Gasper for his introverted preferences and fearful personality which he demonstrates by labeling Gasper as a coward and even a disgrace. During their training sessions to make Gasper 'Man up' Leone is further annoyed by Gasper's choice to wear female clothes and harshly insults him which causes the vampire to cry. Seeing how Gasper is not the type of person to benefit from such a harsh approach to training, Leone tones his harsh words down a little and decides to tell Gasper stories about his past. After hearing about Leone's adventures, Gasper sees Leone as his greatest role model and aspires to be like him someday. While Leone is glad that Gasper is showing determination to improve, he warns him not to attempt to become like Leone because he will regret it regardless if he succeeds or not, revealing that Leone is somewhat unhappy with himself, although Gasper is oblivious to this. After some time spent together, Leone begins to see Gasper in a similar way as he sees the other children from Lillie's house, this is a significant improvement from the time that Leone though that a single child from Lillie's house would be enough to defeat Gasper. Dimov Clan Xander Dimov Xander has known Leone since the latter was 8 years old, originally appearing to volunteer to help out in the orphanage that Leone lived in. However, things took a strange turn when Leone had witnessed Xander and his best friend, Kiren beat up some teenagers who were intending to harass Adelia Lillie, the owner of the orphanage. This prompted Leone to trust both teens to a significant extent. At first Xander viewed Leone as an kid who had good intentions but lacked the strength to back them up. it took a year for Leone to prove him wrong when Leone offered a brilliant strategy to Xander and Kiren that would significantly reduce their risks in fighting to protect the orphanage from goons who were paid to force Adelia and the children out of their home. Xander eventually, albeit reluctantly, completely accepted any kind of help Leone had to offer in order to save the orphanage which included letting Leone getting into a lot of fights with the various enemies they ran into. This allowed Xander to not only see Leone as a child genius, but also as a prominent fighter who would even risk his own life to ensure the safety of the orphanage. After years spent secretly fighting the goons sent by the millionaire businessman Percy Haynes, the two would bond more and more with Leone eventually seeing both Xander and Kiren as a troublesome annoying older brothers while they saw him as a younger brother. However, when Xander moved to Japan, the two did not contact each other at all, an idea suggested by Leone in order to ensure their mutual safety. After the two are reunited back in England when the Occult Research Club and Student Council of Kuoh Academy visited England, they showed little to know surprise that they met each other and exchanged little more than a casual greeting. Even after several months apart the two still resume their comedic brotherly bond with Leone still believing Xander to be the person who understands him the best, While Xander believes that Leone is someone who he can rely on in a hard situation. Rivus Dimov The two have interacted only a limited amount of times but from their small interactions it is clear that the two are both curious of and respect each other and their respective intellects. Leone peaked RIvus's interest when the former showed no fear when the latter displayed an overwhelming amount of strength against him and was even unfazed when RIvus casted an illusion on Leone of him stabbing Leone through the chest, Leone even went as far as to calmly request for Rivus stop with the 'circus act', openly admitting that he knew that he was under an illusion. This caused Rivus to respect Leone as the only person who didn't fear him. In turn, Rivus peaked Leone's interest when Leone heard about what Rivus had done to his family. Leone deduced that Rivus must've had a reason to massacre his village and took it upon himself to discover what that reason was. Leone is also curious as to how Rivus reached the amount of strength that he holds now, claiming that the method that Rivus had used to attain his level of strength could be nothing short of Genius. Student Council Sona Sitri Sona finds Leone to be very intriguing and is constantly impressed by his intelligence and tactical skills. Leone is one of the people who Sona admires the most for his intelligence and fearlessness and sees him as a great ally and a friend. Despite not showing it, Sona is extremely flattered when Leone praises her in anything that she does due to holding him in such high regard, almost to the point of idolizing him. She was extremely pleased with herself when she was one of the two people Leone personally selected to be his informant for any questions he had about the underworld and their society along with Seekvaira Agares during Leone's investigation on the massacre of two of the high class houses in the underworld. Leone on the other hand doesn't seem to pay much attention to Sona and only views her as a reliable source of information regarding the underworld's affairs, showing that he trusts her to an extent. Tsubaki Shinra Tsubaki is highly curious of Leone and much like everyone else, she is also very impressed by his intellect. Tsubaki shares Sona's opinion of him and his skills. Tsubaki doesn't seem to mind when Leone calls other people idiots, even if the person insulted is closely acquainted with her. Leone views Tsubaki in the same way he views Sona, although he trusts her a little less due to knowing less about her than he does about Sona. Saji Genshirou Saji seems to be very jealous of Leone because of the high esteem that Sona holds the latter in due to his intelligence. Saji is also upset at the fact that Leone is stronger than he is. Saji is also slightly afraid of Leone when the latter gets angry but tries his best not to show it. Despite all of this, Saji has shown that he has no problem with working with and treating Leone as friend. Leone on the other hand recognizes Saji as a blind and slightly arrogant fool who can barely think for himself with the inability to function properly without Sona's orders, Leone even claims that a pawn is the only fitting role for Saji to have in battle. However, Leone recognizes that Saji also holds good intentions and so he doesn't perceive the latter in a negative light. The two are shown to be on good terms with one another. Heaven Michael Michael has shown to be very trusting and kind towards Leone for his efforts to protect the innocent children at Lillie's House. Despite what Leone might come off as, Michael truly knows the depth of Leone's kindness for his efforts in saving Lillie's house and is one of the only characters in the story to perceive Leone as a truly kind boy. Michael also knows that Leone is in constant internal suffering due to the latter's intelligence and Michael has even offered to cast a temporary spell in which Leone would no longer suffer under the weight of his own intellect, although this proposition was politely rejected by Leone due to the latter wanting a "Genuine" and "Permanent" solution to his problem. Leone is very thankful to Michael for his offer to temporarily nullify Leone's depression and watching over the children of Lillie's house. When Leone revealed that he had been a believer in God since childhood, everyone was shocked and Michael was very pleased to hear that. Irina Shidou Irina and Leone have been acquainted for years after Irina had volunteered to be a part-time caretaker at Lillie's house along with Xander and Kiren. While working in the orphanage, Irina viewed Leone as a weird and troublesome younger brother due to him not acting his age and keeping to himself. Throughout her entire position as a part-time caretaker in Lillie's house, Irina had been completely oblivious to the various adventures and fights that Leone, Xander, and Kiren had participated in to keep Lillie's house safe. Upon finding out what Leone had been through along with seeing all of Leone's scars, Irina teared up and apologized profusely for not noticing, even attempting to run up and hug the latter for comfort which resulted in Leone keeping her at arms length by her face (albeit forgiving her) explaining that it had been his intention that Irina remained oblivious to it all along in order to not jeopardize their plans. Currently Irina still views Leone as a younger brother figure but also acknowledges his intellect at the same time and keeping her cheerful demeanor when they're interacting. Leone responds in kind by treating her like an annoying older sister and even teasing her on occasion. The four Great Satans Sirzechs Lucifer Sirzechs is very friendly with Leone and is also very impressed by the latter's intellect and deductive skill. In contrast, Leone finds Sirzech's slightly childish personality annoying and even considers Sirzechs to be a fool nearly on the same level as Issei. However, Leone does acknowledge that Sirzechs is not a bad person. A running gag between the two characters is for Leone to seem to be about to praise Sirzechs only to say something insulting leaving the latter childishly sulking in the corner from depression. Ajuka Beelzebub Ajuka at first is very interested and curious of Leone, while the latter laments that talking to Ajuka doesn't feel like talking to other people, Ajuka prides himself in that and takes it as a compliment to his intellect. Later on Ajuka reveals to Sirzechs that he believes that deep down Leone is suffering from possessing such vast intellect, making him one of the first people to realize Leone's problem, although he has no idea how to help him. Leone doesn't seem to pay much attention to Ajuka except for acknowledging the fact that talking to him doesn't feel as annoying as communicating with regular people. Ajuka is one of the only people that Leone hasn't labelled as an idiot. Despite knowing that Ajuka is a genius, Leone doesn't seem to treat him any different than other people. Serafall Leviathan Upon their first meeting, Serafall became obsessed with Leone due to her thinking of him as 'cute'. On the other hand, Leone views Serafall as an extreme annoyance and waste of his time. Leone also thinks of Serafall as a dumb idol and believes that the latter has no business being in the position of an influential political figure due to her show. The two characters share a few comedic moments and gags together but apart from that they do not interact much. Gremory Family Zeoticus Gremory Much like his wife and the rest of his family, Zeoticus views Leone as an enigma and is very curious about him. Zeoticus has even invited Leone to have discussions in his private lounge multiple times, although the latter mostly refuses since he doesn't see the point or because he can't be bothered. Leone doesn't seem to show any kind of interest in Zeoticus or his family and doesn't wish to have anything other than a formal relationship with him, calling him "Mr. Gremory" instead of his first name or at least giving him the title of 'Lord'. Zeoticus shows slight dissatisfaction with this but doesn't really attempt to change it. Venelana Gremory Venelana shares her husband's curiosity of Leone and like her husband, Son, and daughter in law she also thinks of Leone as an enigma, expressing her wishes to be present in the discussion between her husband and Leone in order to find out more about him. Leone doesn't seem to wish to interact with or pay much attention to Venelana and often only speaks to her and her family if he is spoken to. Just like with the other members of her household, Leone only wishes to maintain a formal relationship, or non at all. Venelana feels slightly insulted that Leone refuses to be on a first name basis with her and her husband. Grayfia Lucifuge Originally the two didn't interact much until Leone selected Grayfia as his bodyguard and caretaker during his investigation on the 'Lilac Massacre'. As they spent more and more time alone together in the investigation room, Grayfia began feeling more and more attached to Leone, albeit only in a platonic way. A running gag between them is for them to end up in accidental sexually provocative scenarios together much to Grayfia's embarrassment and Leone's annoyance. Grayfia shows concern for Leone when he plans on taking risks and secretly hopes that Leone succeeds in his investigation and returns safely. Grayfia holds Leone in high regard due to to his intellect and the fact that he is their only hope for their race to survive. After seeing the Leone's interaction's with her son, Milicas her opinion of him is only raised higher. Meanwhile, at first Leone treats Grayfia the same way that he treats the rest of the Gremory family. However, after some time being alone with Grayfia in the investigation room he begins interacting with her more and more which makes him trust her more. At some point in time, Leone decides to drop the formal relationship between them by starting to call Grayfia by her first name, signifying some growth in their relationship. Grayfia cares for Leone and begins to think of him as a member of the family, something that he neither accepts nor rejects. Phenex Family Lord Phenex After witnessing Leone defeat Mionor Amon in a duel to free Ravel Phenex from her engagement to him, he began to respect Leone for his strength and his combat prowess. Despite this, Lord Phenex still does not approve of his daughter's romantic interest in Leone as he wishes for her to marry a high-class devil in order to maintain their family's influence. Upon learning that his clan is a likely to be the next target of the 'Lilac Murderer' Lord Phenex is very hesitant in trusting Leone to solve the case as he doesn't believe that that a fourteen year old human boy is capable of catching the killer. Leone on the other hand doesn't seem to care much about Lord Phenex or the latter's opinion of him. Although Lord Phenex is humble and respectful to others despite their race and social status, Leone blames him and his wife for Riser Phenex's arrogant and condescending behavior, even stating that they were both really bad parents to their third son as Leone believes that Lord and Lady Phenex unknowingly neglected their third son because they wanted their third child to be a girl. Lady Phenex Lady Phenex immediately became intrigued in Leone after she saw him defeat Mionor Amon in their duel which led her to be curious about Leone's life prior to visiting the underworld. Lady Phenex is also very encouraging and supportive of Ravel when she notices her daughter develop romantic feelings for Leone,claiming that Leone makes her daughter happier than any suitor they could've ever chosen for their daughter, even saying that she will be honored to have someone as intelligent and fearless as Leone as her son in law. Lady Phenex is saddened at the fact that Ravel's romantic feelings for Leone are very one sided but she still believes that her daughter has a chance to win Leone's affection. After getting to know him more, Lady Phenex seems to have developed a platonic interest in Leone and begins treating him like a son, even expressing her wishes for him to call her 'mother' and teasing him and Ravel about the latter's feelings towards the Leone. Lady Phenex has also developed the habit of showing animosity to anyone who badmouths Leone, even members of her own family like her husband and Riser. Despite claiming that they were both neglectful parents to their third son, Leone has shown to favor Lady Phenex slightly more than her husband because of how much she wants her daughter to be happy and always prioritizing her daughter's happiness over their family's influence and status. Leone even joked that out of any woman he knows of, Lady Phenex would make the best mother in law, this ended up flattering the latter to the point of starting preparations for Ravel' and Leone's wedding. Ravel Phenex Signs of Ravel's infatuation with Leone were evident as early as their first meeting when Ravel showed great concern for Leone's well-being after he was seemingly killed by Mionor Amon who stopped his heart with his family's Power of Motion in their duel. Ravel began harboring romantic feelings for Leone after he won his duel against Mionor, freeing Ravel from her engagement to him. Upon learning more about Leone and his past she felt conflicted with what she truly felt about him but ultimately came to the conclusion that she was truly in love with him. Ravel is often seen blushing when she is around Leone or when his name is mentioned in front of her. Ravel enjoys making cakes as well as other food for Leone which she brings to him during his work on the case of the Lilac Massacre as it plays into her fantasy of them having a husband and wife relationship, she even gets jealous when other girls try to flirt with him or try to win his affection. Ravel just like her mother deeply cares for Leone and doesn't think twice about bearing a grudge to anyone who badmouths or intends to pose harm to Leone in any way. Unfortunately for Ravel, her romantic feelings for Leone seem to be very one sided as Leone doesn't show any romantic interest in Ravel. In fact, Leone seems to think of Ravel as childish for harboring romantic feelings for him, even openly stating that he took on the 'Lilac massacre case' because of its difficulty as a puzzle, not to protect Ravel and her family. Despite this, Leone does acknowledge Ravel as a skilled tactician and claims that she is more intelligent than the older devils who hold more conservative beliefs. Leone also appreciates the food that Ravel makes for him, claiming that the cakes she makes for him are his favorite food. Leone has stated that there is a possibility that in the near future, he may come to see Ravel as a woman given enough time, but also claims that at the moment he has no interest in romance. Leone does seen to care somewhat about Ravel as he defended her from hooligans who were trying to interrupt their 'date' in Kuoh town. Category:HiddenHill Category:Relationships